


your heart is glowing and i'm crashing into you

by maiaslightwood



Series: when all the stars align for you and i. [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach House, F/F, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, Isabelle is so in love, Morning After, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiaslightwood/pseuds/maiaslightwood
Summary: The second best day of Isabelle's life starts on a beach.





	your heart is glowing and i'm crashing into you

**Author's Note:**

> i finally finished my uni work and could therefore complete this, which has been sitting in my docs forever.  
> this is also a contribution to [womenofshadowhunters'](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/) sapphic september event, which has a whole list of prompts [here](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts).  
> " **September 22nd — _favorite Shadowhunter/Downworlder pairing_** ".
> 
> i don't think there's any trigger warnings in here, except for things get a bit steamy in the end and are implied in a few paragraphs but nothing in too much detail. other than that, there's just the beach and two women in love.
> 
> song title from _xo by beyoncé_

It's barely past seven in the morning and already the air is hot and humid, leaving a bone deep warmth behind that is not yet unpleasant. Isabelle's toes dig into the wet sand underneath before another wave rolls over them. Ocean water spills over her legs and up to her thighs, the seam of her silk button down pajama clinging to her stomach. It's a welcome contrast to the heat even though the water can't be considered cold by any means but the drops it leaves behind on her skin enhance the soft breeze blowing over the beach. She can still see Maia's bright smile when she had jumped into crashing waves yesterday, amazed at the blue of the ocean, the welcome cool it left on her skin which the sun would lick up later when she had laid down in the sand next to Isabelle. 

It's perfect, a small, quiet piece of paradise, just what they wanted. (Well, Maia's criteria had been “ _warm and by the sea_ ” and Izzy had wanted something with less restlessness and stress, no loud voices. Some place where no one could easily find them with a portal. That had left quite a few choices but Magnus had smiled knowingly and who is Isabelle to not trust her brother-in-law's recommendation.)

She had left Maia tangled up in white sheets, her chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm and dark curls splayed upon the pillow. She had looked so peaceful, no lines of worry on her forehead and only exhaustion from the past few days making her sleep through Izzy crawling out of bed. A part of her had wanted to curl up to her and try to go back to sleep but years of staying up until late at night or waking up before 5am for her patrols are making it impossible to sleep in, even on days like this one.

The sun has made her way over the horizon by now but a few last streaks of pink and red remain, reflected in the unsteady ocean. Almost on instinct, Isabelle reaches for her phone to capture the moment and send a text to the Lightwoods group chat but her hand comes up empty instead. The phone left in her suitcase, not even unpacked yet. There were other more important things to pay attention to last night like the moonlight reflecting in the water and later in the droplets on Maia’s skin; like catching those with her lips or the warmth leaving her positively tired and worn out next to another body, breathing heavily.

A new kind of heat warms up her skin as she thinks back to happy, lazy kisses and hands finding each other’s bodies beneath white sheets. To Maia’s eyes flashing with all the emotions she had felt in her own heart. To the way her touch had drawn sighs and moans and her name from Isabelle’s lips. To the all-consuming thought, she had tried so many times to put into words but never quite managed.

Absentmindedly, her fingers draw shapes into the wet sand beside her as she replays the memory; a rune for love, for protection and trust and… Isabelle smiles as she looks down, the symbol one she had familiarized even as a child with eyes wide in wonder and a warm sense of hope and longing in her chest. The pattern in the sand is slightly less accurate than the matching one on the back of her right hand resting next to it. With the next wave spilling over the beach all runes are washed away anyway.

The one on her hand however remains, permanent and **_forever_**. A few years ago, she would have never believed anyone telling her that this was just around the corner for her; that Clary stumbling into their lives and turning it around with chaos would lead her here with a word so powerful echoing in her mind and making her smile. _Forever_. It’s not in the literal sense of the word (Not like Alec who had said it with such sincerity, voice soft like a profession of faith the first time he mentioned it. There had been no room left to wonder what exactly he meant.) but an _as long as I have you, as long as I live_. It’s a promise and a vow and Isabelle would have never thought she would share this with someone from a completely different world. A woman, moreover.

A bird sings somewhere in the trees behind her, breaching the constant sound of waves crashing upon sand. It’s a beautiful, lonely melody; a song she is sure has some meaning that is lost to mundanes and Nephilim alike. When she turns around to find the singer her eyes fall back on the small house. The imprints her feet have made earlier when she snuck out to find a place to sit down have long been washed away but other than that the image is still the same as when she left. The doors leading from the terrace to the bedroom are still open, light white curtains blowing in the breeze the ocean sends.

 

Maia is still asleep when Isabelle makes her way back inside, lying on her stomach and stretched all the way to the other side of the bed as usual. Her sleeping habits had been the spark of more than one lighthearted discussion but who was Izzy to complain when the woman she loves had thrown her arms around her in the middle of the night and curled around her. She tiptoes towards the bed now, leaving the door to the balcony open. The soft sound of waves mixed with bird song is a sweet background noise to the silent bedroom. Not quite silent as Maia’s breathing is just barely audible, swallowed by Izzy’s pillow.

Her skin is warm and soft beneath Isabelle’s fingertips. It feels even better against her lips, making a path along her spine, between her shoulder blades and lower. Her tongue tastes the residue salt of sweat from last night, her hands gently dig into shoulder blades and massaging away at knots and stress.

“Mmmhh.” The sound is slow, almost silent as Maia’s arms stretch to the sides of the bed, a wave of tension going through her entire body before it goes lax beneath Izzy. Warm brown eyes blink open slowly, closing a few times before she is able to locate Isabelle hovering above her back. “Good morning. 

Her morning voice might be Izzy’s favorite. When it’s still low and rough from sleep, so similar to whispers under heated sheets and unsteady, lacking its usual forwardness. She rewards it with a kiss just below Maia’s right shoulder. “Morning.”

“Someone is up early.” The statement lacks judgement, just a hint of teasing since Isabelle is the first to complain about not being able to sleep in yet on the days that she could she is restless and usually up before seven.

The teasing is so familiar it makes her smile even brighter, rubbing her nose along Maia’s spine which rewards her with a soft sigh. She does it again simply to prolong the sound, in lieu of an answer.

“So, yesterday huh?”

Isabelle almost snorts, abandoning her spot between Maia’s shoulders to bring their faces closer together, eyebrows raised. They’re both grinning by now, happiness so full in their hearts it’s very likely visible within their eyes. Their noses bump as Izzy leans forward to plant a kiss at the corner of Maia’s mouth. “Yeah… that happened.”

Her voice is laced with wonder. Despite the years, the struggles they’ve faced alone and together and against each other. Despite the fact that it’s been months since she had clutched Maia’s hands within her own and asked the question which had been burning on her tongue for months _before_ that. Every day waking up and looking at the woman lying beside her is a wonder on its own. She never thought she could have this and how long had she been scared it wouldn’t last, that she would screw it up?

“I’m glad.” The statement is soothing, even now, even on the morning after. It curls around Isabelle’s heart and she closes her eyes for a moment, pressing her forehead to Maia’s cheek. “I’m happy.”

“Me too.”

They stay like this for a moment, content with silence and smiles and being close. At some point, Izzy’s breathing begins to match Maia’s slower rhythm, her front rising and falling in sync with Maia’s back. It could be enough to pull her back to sleep, she muses, just the warmth of another body and the sound of the waves outside and the knowledge that they’re safe and free of any worries for the next two weeks. Two weeks filled only with each other and going exploring along the island and letting Maia coax her into diving to see what type of fish are out there in the ocean.

Two weeks of just kisses like these as Maia leans up, her lips soft and pliant underneath Izzy’s, warm from sleep and undemanding. It’s _there you are_ and _this is perfect_ and most of all _I love you so much_. The angle is weird, with Isabelle straddling Maia’s waist and her front pressed to her back so she releases a soft grunt of approval when Maia twists beneath her to turn around. The only thing separating them now are the thin sheets and the material of Isabelle’s pajama and the realization sends a shiver down her spine, releases another groan off her lips.

Maia’s hand finds her neck, adding just a bit of pressure to bring their lips closer as if they could, as if they’re not pressed together from head to toe. Still she complies, her tongue sweeping along Maia’s bottom lip – as a reward and an answer and simply because she _wants_. It draws a moan from her ~~girlfriend~~ her **_wife_** which Isabelle swallows gladly, grinning into the kiss. Her legs bracket Maia’s hips, the sheets pulled halfway down her body and revealing inches of warm skin. Izzy’s fingertips eagerly run over her sides, dip into her belly button, up over her breasts to earn another sigh of pleasure. It’s a path they’ve taken countless times in the last four years.

She can’t wait for this to be the rest of her life.


End file.
